Wonderful Dalton Warblers
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: Really bad title, I know. But this is a story about the lovely Warblers. It's focused mainly on my favorite Warblers, Nick and Jeff. Not sure where it's going to go, but why not come along for the ride. I need song ideas! Please review! Rated T for possible future content.


**P.O.V. Of Nick**

I looked up at the amazing detail on the ceiling as I walked down the stairwell in my new home. Dalton Academy...

"Come on Nick, honey. Keep up. Your room is this way!" My mom called from a couple feet up ahead.

"I still don't know why he has to be in a boarding school." My dad was muttering.

"Oh shush Paul. It will be a great opportunity for Nick to meet new friends. Much better then those... brats at his old school." my mother told my father.

"Fine dear." my dad quickly gave in. I decided to ignore my mother's comment about my old school. I was excited for my new year at Dalton. I was going to be a freshman! Well... in boarding school I believe they call it years. I'm not positive... but hey, I was hoping to do much better in every aspect of my life. Education, Social, Relationships, and most of all, Music and Dance. I'd heard the Academy had a musical group called the Dalton Academy Warblers, which I think are songbirds. Makes sense, right?

Soon enough my mother, father, and I were in front of Room 36.

"I believe the Headmaster said you had a room mate when we talked." My mother said, motioning to the white board on the door. It had very messy handwriting on it, but I could make out the name:

Jeff

"Well then we should knock." my dad said. I nodded and did so. The sound of a lock being unlocked was followed by the opening of the door. A tall blonde stood and as soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey! You must be my new room mate!" He looked at my clothes. "You won't be wearing stuff like that anymore."

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You must be Jeff." I stated.

"Yep, the one and only. And you are?"

"Nick." I introduced myself.

"So you a Year Nine, too?" Jeff asked. I nodded. Jeff noticed my parents and that their arms were full of boxes as well as mine.

"Hey, come on. Bring in the stuff. Lemme help you out there." Jeff motioned inside, then grabbed a box from my mother. She smiled.

"Why thank you Jeff! That's so sweet of you."

"No problem. Who might you be?" Jeff smiled back at her.

"I'm Nick's mom, and this is Nick's dad." my mom answered, then motioned to my father. Jeff smiled and nodded in greeting to my dad.

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry, Nick will be safe here with me!" Jeff promised.

"You need any help unpacking Sweetie?" my mom asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I think I'll do it tomorrow because there aren't any classes. I'm really tired." I told her.

"Okay, well we'll leave you to get some rest." my dad said.

"Oh, and the Headmaster said your uniforms should be ready before Monday classes." my mother added.

"Thanks guys." I hugged both of them and they headed out.

"Call us next week to let us know how you're settling in." my mom said. And then they were gone. As I went to close the door, Jeff shouldered me.

"Eh, eh, eh. Wait up. You gotta join me on the door." He said, opening the door wide and pointing to the whiteboard. I chuckled as he handed me a marker.

"Make your presence known dude!" Jeff howled. I scrawled my name right next to Jeff's and added an "and" in between. We stood back and admired my handywork.

Jeff and Nick

"Hmm. It looks nice. But... it doesn't feel exactly great!" Jeff put a finger to his chin. Then he snapped his finger.

"Ah!" He disappeared into our room and returned with a peice of toliet paper. He erased both our names and looked at me.

"Now write just your name." he instructed. I did as I was told.

Nick

"Okay, now lemme see the marker." Jeff said. I handed him the marker. He wrote his name and the "and". Then he and I looked at it again.

Nick and Jeff

We stared at it for a few seconds in silence.

"Perfect." Jeff grinned.

"You think so?" I looked over at him.

"Yeah, I dunno why, but your name first just sounds... better." Jeff replied, closing the door. He put the marker on the shelf next to the door and motioned to one of the two beds.

"That one is yours. The bathroom's that way. Feel free to crash, you look exhausted and we need you ready to meet all they guys tomorrow."

"All the guys?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah, all my friends from the Warblers."

"You're in the Warblers? You sing?" I was taking off my shoes.

"Yeah, do you? You'd be a great addition!" Jeff was saying when I looked back up. I shrugged.

"Yeah... a little, I guess." I said awkwardly. Jeff went and sat on his bed, removing his blazer.

"Okay fine. The new kids always act all quiet and humble. Dude, I'm gonna snap you into Dalton shape." Jeff said, pretending he was cracking a whip and made the noise. I couldn't help but turn a little red and laugh.

"Alrighty then. Well I'm excited to meet all your friends." I told him. I snuggled under my covers and so did Jeff. Then he grinned over at me.

"Good. Night, night Nicky." he said, and turned out the lights.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I heard the water running in the bathroom. I sat up and stretched. Then I gazed over at the clock. It was 9:21. It was going to be my first full day at Dalton... I looked back at the bathroom and then started to sing.<p>

"Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just sayin', sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice, so listen close. It's only for today." I stopped, looking down at my feet.

"You're gonna be okay Nick... We'll accept you here." Jeff's voice came and I looked up quickly. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt.

"Accept me?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Here at Dalton there is a no bullying policy that's inforced. They're really accepting of everyone." Jeff explained.

"Well I'm not afraid of not being accepted." I told him.

"I was..." he said quietly.

"Why?"

Jeff didn't respond at first. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, turning away to grab his blazer.

"No reason. Just nerves I guess." he said finally. I stared at Jeff in silence until he turned to look at me, blazer fully buttoned.

"What?" he asked.

"You know I'm gonna be rooming for you for a long time right?" I said seriously. He made a confused face.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't want to start our relationship with lies."

"Relationship?"Jeff's voice teetered on uncertainty.

"Yeah, friendship, whatever you want to call it. What ever it is gonna be. I hope we get along." I told him.

"Well... yeah. We will. I thought we were."

"We are, we are." I assured him.

"Good." He tried to end it there.

"Nuh uh. We still aren't done here. What is it you were afraid of?" I asked again, probably a bit pushy. Jeff sighed and came over to where I was sitting on my bed. He stood gazing down at me for a second and then sat down on his bed across from me.

"Look... Nick. Dalton may have a no bullying policy, but what happens behind closed doors is a totally different story. When the bullying happens where people can see it, there are witnesses. If it happens in private, it's the victim's decision whether or not to tell the board." Jeff began.

"Yeah..." I motioned for him to continue.

"Well I'm not the type to go squealing on people."

"Why? Do you think I'm going to bully you? About what? Being blonde?"

"No. I mean, I don't think you are going to bully me. I just..." Jeff trailed off.

"Come on Jeff, you're killin' me here. Just tell me." I said.

"I was bullied by my last room mate. It went on for weeks until finally one of my friends overheard it and said something. The kid would usually only bully me in the comfort of our room. But he'd call me names occasionally outside when no one was in earshot. I was lucky my friend heard. But my friend came over to us and called the kid out, then later told me I should go to the board and have the kid expelled. It took a lot of convincing, but I did it. The kid was found guilty of bullying and got removed from Dalton." Jeff told me.

"So you didn't say anything for weeks? Was it bad? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically, no."

"But what was he bullying you about?" I asked. Jeff looked up from his hands, which he'd been twining nervously. His hazel eyes met mine and he held the gaze.

"Nick... I... I don't think I'm ready..."

"Why? You don't trust me?" I asked defensively.

"No, no... I just... I don't want you to..."

"You think I won't be your friend just because you have a secret?"

"I..." Jeff didn't say anything.

"Jeff, I won't judge you. Nothing you tell me about you will change what I think of you." I promised. Jeff seemed unphased.

"That's what Connor said."

"Well I'm not Connor!" I snapped and he recoiled. "Sorry. Just tell me Jeff."

"But I like you! You're cool. I don't wanna lose you." Jeff exclaimed.

"You WON'T lose me. I swear." I threw my hands up in exasperation. Jeff flinched and stood up. He went over to the door of our room.

"I'm gay, Nick." He said and stormed out.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Please review! Leave me suggestions on what the Warblers should sing. The next chapter will introduce OCs and the music will begin. Hope you liked it! ~ 12HockeyChick21<strong>


End file.
